Our time
by All-Mighty-Koron-Chan
Summary: Maybe it would be nice to have a boyfriend, move in with him, get your life really started. Or maybe it'd be just a way to end it in the most gentle way. (Spamano)


**Title**: Our time  
**Summary**: Maybe it would be nice to have a boyfriend, move in with him, get your life really started. Or maybe it'd be just a way to end it in the most gentle way. (Spamano)  
**Pairings**: Spamano/AntonioxLovino, PruCan/GilbertxMatthew, GerIta/LudwigxFeliciano, DenNor/MatthiasxLukas  
**Warnings**: guyxguy, sex (in later chapters), swearing, character-death

Note: This fanfic is inspired by a song called Tokyo Shinjuu by the GazettE. It's an amazing song with beautiful lyrics, but I suggest you to listen to it (and see the lyrics, of course, since it's in Japanese) **after** you've read this fanfic, because it'll otherwise give the ending away. Of course, you don't have to listen to it, but it'd be great if you did :) If you've already heard it, then...Well, try to still enjoy this! However, the Tokyo Shinjuu part will actually start later in this fic, and it'll cover just the last chapters.

...

Lovino Vargas, 16 years old, totally straight and thinks tomatoes and pizza taste good. Lives in Italy, has a family including one dorky grandfather and one idiotic brother. Single.

Yup, that's me. There's really nothing more to add there, since there's not much to my personality. I'm just a random kid that everyone remembers as "Feli's brother" or "Roma's grandson." Yeah, I doubt I'd remember my own name either if it wasn't for my brother going "Ve~ Lovi, Lovi, look at this~!" all the time.

There's nothing to tell about my life either. I'm just a bit below average student - I'm too lazy to study - and I don't have friends; grandpa and Feliciano are the only ones whose numbers I have, if you don't count the number of a pizza place I call every time I'm home alone, when the rest of my family is somewhere else, like in Venice that Feliciano so much loves. Anytime they go somewhere, they ask me to come along, but I don't. I like just sitting on a couch, eating pizza and maybe reading a random book, or mostly surfing on my laptop.

Books and Internet. They are my only entertainment on this planet. I like reading because it's nice to pretend to be the main character and see what it'd be like to have an actual life. I guess I could get a life. But I don't really want to, it'd be bothersome.

I was actually lying about the whole 'I don't have friends' thing. I do have them, even if it's true that I have only three numbers on my phone. You see, my friends are all over the world, on the Internet. There I don't have to worry about anything, because I can just be myself without anyone seeing me.

I have three best friends. The best of them is called Elizaveta. She's a Hungarian housewife who used to be a real tomboy, and she's been my friend ever since I didn't have to share my laptop with Feliciano - which is three years now. She's always helped me with my problems, and I know that whenever I need someone to talk to, I can open a chat and write out all my worries. She also has an Austrian husband, who works as a businessman - they have a huge amount of money, and they live in a mansion in Austria.

Then there is Matthew. He's Canadian, but lives in Spain with his German (or he says he's 'Prussian', as Matthew has told me) boyfriend. I don't like Germany, but Matthew is an okay guy. He's really shy and almost invisible in the real world, but on the Internet he can actually talk. Before he met Gilbert - that idiotic boyfriend of his - he had attempted many suicides because no one cared about him, but he's fine now.

And finally, Lukas from Norway. He's sometimes quiet, but he's a good listener and he can keep his calm - he's exactly what I need. He always says he hates his boyfriend Matthias, because he's such a noisy dork, but then sometimes tells me how amazing the sex with him is. So I'm not sure whether he's with him because he loves him or because he likes the sex.

I'm not exactly bothered by the fact that all my friends are in a relationship, I'm happy for them. Sometimes when I go to bed I kind of want to share it with someone else - who is not Feliciano, like when we were kids - who I could just be with. But that feeling always fades away and I'm back to normal. I don't need anybody. I'm perfectly fine without a girlfriend, and _God_, don't even suggest me getting a boyfriend - because I'm straight. I have nothing against gays, but I'm just not one of them. End of the story. Period.

I suppose this is what people call an intro or a prologue. Well, for me, it's just the beginning of the end.


End file.
